


Save Yourself

by faith-in-dean (queenxfhell)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, mentions of Lannister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/faith-in-dean
Summary: Jaime Lannister had been a good friend of you since you were just a child only did you start crushing on him a while ago. Now you made it your mission to save him from Cersei. But that would only work if he wants to save himself, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Game of Thrones fanfiction and I still have to warm up to the trope so don’t expect the best of me yet. I feel like this could have the potential for a second part, would that be something you want? Please leave some feedback!

Living in King's Landing had never been easy for you or anyone here. At least not with the Kings and Queens you had. And with Cersei on the throne? You believed you were all doomed. Especially Jaime because he was just too blind to realize.

It was no secret that you had been close to the Lannister brothers, Jaime and Tyrion since you were a child. You used to play a lot because their father was good friends with your father. Cersei though, she was a whole different thing. She always envied you whenever you would just spend the slightest time with Jaime. You were surprised she didn't find a reason to behead you or make you leave King's Landing.

Maybe she knew she needed you. You were the best warrior in the area, without a doubt. Jaime would always compare you to Brienne of Tarth, yet you had your own very unique way of fighting. And that had to say something about you if you were to believe the rumors of her defeating the Hound.

You had just been cleaning your sword from a previous fight when Jaime entered the room and sat down right in front of you.

"Ser Jaime, what an honor to have you accompany me. What brings you here?" a grin spread across your face as you looked up from your sword to catch Jaime grinning right back at you. Both of you knew that you didn't have to be so formal with each other, yet you did it every now and then to tease each other.

"Well, Lady Y/N, I thought you would be a great partner to train with. I'll need to get better with one hand if I plan on going out to fight our enemies," Jaime answered, making you quirk a brow.

"What? Ser Jaime Lannister needs some training? Well, I don't want to be the one to blame for your death so grab a sword and we'll train," you answered and replaced your sword with a wooden one before you and Jaime got to fighting.

He truly wasn't in his best form anymore, seeing how easy it was to disarm him. But then again, the poor man only had one hand left. What is a great soldier to do with just one hand? Though you knew Jaime. And you knew he would always give his best to fight for his House, to defend the one he cares about and to win on the battlefields. You knew he'd try his best even if he didn't have any hand at all.

All of that proofed when Jaime saved Brienne from becoming bear food, even if he didn't have to. That was the man you knew, the man you... loved. Cersei, though, was ruining him and he didn't even realize. He didn't realize just how toxic she was. But you gave yourself the job to change his mind about her and make Jaime realize that he deserved better.

Without even realizing or paying much attention to it, you had Jaime pinned to the ground and thought this was the best chance to start your plans.

"It must be boring to be with the same person for so long. Especially if it's her. Maybe you should," you whispered into his ear, taking it even a step further and you licked across his ear, "try something different. I sure know you deserve different. Better."

"What are you talking about?" Jaime seemed confused though you knew he was just hiding the truth.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I know what's going on between you and Cersei. I know what's happening behind closed doors, it's not much of a secret," you whispered before finally getting up, letting him stand up as well if he wanted to.

"You.. you know? This is dangerous for you! If she knows about it, who knows what she will do!" he replied hushed, looking around as if to check if anybody heard your conversation.

"Jaime, Jaime, Jaime... I'd be worried about yourself. You're dumb for following her and sooner or later it will get you killed unless you're finally thinking about yourself and realize you're better off without her. Trust me, it will be the best for you. But if you'll excuse me, I have some tasks to fulfill," you told him before you left without giving him the chance of any other word. Maybe it would get him thinking. Maybe it would ruin the friendship Jaime and you had but you were willing to risk it.

It was obvious to you that you would never be his lady. You would never walk around in fancy dresses or anything of that sorts. You weren't the type for that either way. But if you could at least separate him from Cersei, that was all you could ask for.

~~~

Jaime and his army had been gone to fight Daenerys for a while now. You hadn't expected for him to return anytime soon. The more surprised you were when Bronn helped an injured Jaime Lannister into your room.  
"He insisted I'd bring him here," Bronn rolled his eyes and sat Jaime down onto one of the chairs.

"What happened? I didn't expect you to come back so soon," you told and got up from your seat to check on Jaime. While you were a warrior, you sure knew a lot about health and wounds and how to take care of them. And there must have been a reason Jaime wanted to see you and not anybody else.

"You can leave Bronn, I will be okay," Jaime said and nodded to him to which he silently left.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" you asked and began to look over his wounds. He did have some burn marks. But where did he get them from?

"We were about to attack Daenerys but they must have seen us coming earlier. We were in the lead until she showed up with one of her dragons and burned down everyone and everything. We managed to hurt the dragon once and she actually landed. When I saw her open on the field, I just had to get her. I had to kill her. But the dragon saw me and attacked. Luckily Bronn was there to rescue me," Jaime flinched a little as you poured some alcohol over his wounds.

Just the thought of Jaime dying on the field, burned by a dragon, made your chest grow tight. All these years you had never really thought about losing him. Sure you were worried when we were captured for being the Kingslayer but you knew he would find his way out of it.

But this right here? It could have ended badly. The gladder you were that it didn't and Jaime was alive and well.

"Cersei gave the orders to attack her, didn't she?" you mumbled, just focusing on his wounds.

"It doesn't matter, Y/N. Does it?" Jaime sighed a little.

“It does because you're too blind to see the evil within her. Just wait until she'll have you killed. The only reason she hasn't yet is that you can fuck her and give her children. Which she might as well kill like all of your other children,” you shrugged, making Jaime furrow his brows together.

“What are you even talking about?” he grumbled lightly.

“It's no secret that the Lannisters aren't the most popular around. Joffrey? That boy was doomed to be killed, the way he treated his women. I understand why Olenna did what she did. Myrcella? Well, she was just unlucky to be her daughter. She would have lived if Cersei didn't demand her to come back. And Tommen? Poor boy. He was so in love and his mother killed the one he loved so much. No wonder he jumped,” you sighed, knowing just how much you were putting your friendship at risk, “she will kill you if she has a reason to. Even more so if she finds out that you helped Tyrion escape. And we both know he is supposed to be at Daenerys Targaryen’s side.”

“So you think it's all Cersei’s fault?” Jaime asked, looking up at you with a quite helpless expression.

“I know it. And if you know what's good for you, you need to separate yourself from her. She is evil and she will be the death of all of us,” you managed to say before the door flew open and Cersei walked in without saying anything.

“Who are you talking about and why is Jaime here instead of with me?” she asked, eyeing you cautiously.

“My queen, I was just telling him how evil Daenerys is and how we need to eliminate her fast but need to work on our methods so he won't return like that. We all know you are the one and only queen. Ser Jaime was just asking for some medical help but if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Just close the door once you leave,” you bowed and put on a fake smile before you eyed Jamie for a moment and left.

Time would tell if he found the right path for himself. Maybe you wouldn't even know about it. Maybe you had ruined everything but at least you tried to save Jaime and that was the important thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been weeks since Jaime last talked to you. Ever since your last encounter and interruption by Cersei, he ignored you. He wouldn’t even look at you if he walked past you, which happened quite a lot.

You were guessing that you probably ruined your friendship with Jaime, that he still was as blind as before. Or eventually, Cersei got in between and ruined him for everything and everyone else. Who knew.

But two could play this game. If Jaime ever decided to talk to you again, you’d just ignore him like he did. While it didn’t bother you anymore, it sure did when all of this just started. Jaime wasn’t just a normal friend to you after all.

You didn’t know how much more time had passed until Jaime finally began reaching out to you again.

“Y/N,” you could hear his voice calling for you as you just headed to your place. But just like he did, you completely ignored him as you continued to walk. His hard footsteps became louder and louder as Jaime marched closer and closer to you until he could finally grab you by the arm.

“What’s wrong with you?” he furrowed his brows together and spun you around to face him.

“What’s wrong with me? Ask yourself the same question, Lannister. You’ve ignored me for weeks and now you’re going crazy because I don’t answer you for a few seconds?” you quirked a brow at him, waiting for a reaction.

“Just… let me explain it and let me talk to you, okay?” Jaime sighed a little, looking at you with pleading eyes but you knew, if you gave in now, you would’ve been too easy on him.

“No, the talk is over. It was a pleasure to see you, Ser Jaime,” you said and ripped your arm free, finally continuing to head back. Just as you wanted to close the door behind you, Jaime’s strong form pushed you inside as he walked in and pressed you against a wall, holding you tight in position.

“You said you would help me. Let me experience something different, help me,” Jaime said huskily, his face just a few inches away from yours.

“That was my offer, what? A month ago? You kind of ruined that for yourself,” you said, doing your best not to go weak, though it wasn’t that easy.

“I’m begging you, please,” he muttered and pressed his crotch against yours, kissing you hard until you just couldn’t help it anymore. With a sigh, you gave in and returned the kiss, one of your hands coming up to rest on his neck and pull him in closer. It didn’t seem to bother him that both of you were wearing armor seeing as he still rutted his growing erection against you.

His actions didn’t stay unnoticed as you felt your core slowly wettening from time to time. While Jaime’s body kept you pinned to the wall, his hand began to take off your armor as much as he could on his own. But once you had helped him out and everything was thrown to the ground, Jaime gripped tight onto your left breast, squeezing it while his mouth attached to your right breast, making you moan out in pleasure.

Jaime finally managed to take off the rest of your clothing before the two of you would rip on his armor and what laid beneath it, both of you craving the closure already, both of you craving the feeling already.

Once he was finally fully undressed as well, he spun you around and pressed your front down onto your table that happened to be right next to you. The wood was cold against your bare skin but that was soon forgotten as Jaime pushed his hard erection into you with force.

A hiss left your mouth as he stretched you just right, the feeling yet new to you. You did not have any other partner before Jaime but you also knew that if not him, you wouldn’t have any partner at all.   
You were not that kind of woman the men were fighting for. You were not that kind of woman that men would want to marry. You were a simple warrior, in love with a Lannister and that was the only reason you let him do what he wanted to do.

Jaime’s hand gripped tight onto your waist, pulling you against him with each hard thrust. Your hands gripped tight onto the table, moans leaving both of your mouths while even the table scraped across the ground. But nothing of that would make Jaime stop his movements.

“Jaime,” his name left your lips as you moaned, feeling yourself getting close to release. Apparently, he felt the same seeing as he began pounding hard into you, sure enough, to make you feel all of it later on.

Neither one of you needed much more before you hit your releases, thick and heavy stripes of sperm filling you up. You panted softly as you came down from your high, a light moan leaving your lips when Jaime pulled out of you and helped you up.

While he led you over to your bed to lay with him, you could feel some of the fluids slowly running down your leg.

“Cersei was skeptical about our last meeting. I’m not sure how much she actually heard of our conversation but I know she whatever she wanted was enough to make me stay away from you. I would have talked to you sooner but just until a few days ago, she was keeping a close eye on me,” Jaime sighed a little, his hand running over the bare skin of your back.

“So that was why you ignored me? Because Cersei told you to?” you asked, looking up at the man you loved. A part of you still couldn’t believe you had been in this position with him right now. You sure imagined what it would be like but never expected to have the real thing.

“Yes. Because I wanted to protect you. I care about you and I know that she is already planning on sending you away,” his lips came down to your forehead, gently kissing it before he looked back at you.

“Well, I know she won’t just be sending me away if she knows about this,” you sighed a little and leaned against him, “was that ‘something different’ the thing you hoped for? Did you feel what you needed to feel?”

“It was more than that. I… I realized I’ve been a blind man. But you helped me open my eyes,” Jaime said and leaned in to kiss you, moving up on top of you again.

The evening was still young and you already knew very well that Jaime was not close to done with you yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Your first rendezvous with Jaime sure hadn’t been the last one. Your relationship with him had lasted for a good two months now. Whenever the two of you could, you would sneak off to enjoy some time with each other. Of course, you still had to keep in mind that Cersei would most likely go crazy if she found out, you still couldn’t make out just what she would do to you if she knew you were sleeping with her oh so beloved twin brother.

What you didn’t know yet was that it would get way more complicated than just having an affair with Jaime. At least Jaime didn’t know.

It started with you just feeling sick. Slowly but surely your symptoms became worse and you’ve been around enough pregnant women to notice a pregnancy. You could tell without a doubt that you were pregnant and you had no idea how to tell Jaime. There was no one else you could talk to about this.

Either way, you couldn’t trust them enough or they wouldn’t rest until you told them who the father is and telling anyone that you slept with Jaime wouldn’t end well. But how were you supposed to tell Jaime? You couldn’t just approach him and see if you could talk to him. Cersei could come by any second and god forbid she would see the two of you together.

It seemed like you just had to wait until Jaime would come to see you again and who knew when that would be.

~~~

“You’ve asked for me?” Jaime said as he entered Cersei’s bedroom.

“Sit down brother, we need to talk,” her manner was calm yet her voice hinted that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Carefully Jaime walked over to her, sitting down as she wanted as he waited for her to say anything else.

But of course, she’d choose actions over words and straddled his lap, attempting to kiss him though Jamie just turned his head and sighed.

“Cersei, I’m not in the mood,” he just muttered and shook his head, shoving her back a little.

“You know how long it has been since you were in a mood? What… one or two months? What happened to you, my beloved brother?” Cersei asked, whispering into his ear as her fingers fiddled with his hair.

“I don’t kno-” before Jaime could even finish his sentence she interrupted him, pulling back his head by his hair.

“Oh, I know why. Because you’ve been sleeping with that whore. You are dumb to forget my spies. I have them everywhere. Just because I’m not the one watching you, doesn’t mean I’m not watching, brother. Don’t you know that you belong to me? That you are mine?” Cersei whispered before she got up.

“But don’t you worry, little brother. I will take care of that matter and you will be mine again,” she grinned and went to leave but Jaime grabbed her tight by the wrist.

“You’re not going to do anything to her or-”

“Or what, Jaime? I think you forgot I’m the queen. There is nothing you can do to me.”

~~~

You were just getting ready for bed as Jaime rushed into your room. It was now or never.

“We need to talk,” the two of you said in unison as you met each other. Jaime seemed as surprised as you were but he nodded.

“Alright, you go first,” he said and ran his hand through his hair. Whatever it was he had to tell you had him seriously distressed.

“I have no idea how to properly say this but I am almost completely sure that… I am pregnant,” you bit your lip a little as you watched Jaime’s eyes go wide.

“Are you sure? Have you talked to a maester? Or anyone at all?” Jaime asked as if not believing you but then again, you probably wouldn’t either if you were him.

“What maester? There is no good or trustworthy one here anymore and talking to Qyburn? I might as well just go talk to Cersei and tell her I’ve been fucking her brother and now might be carrying his child,” you said and noticed how Jaime cringed a little, “and no, I have not talked to anyone about this. Only you.”

“I… Okay. I’ll figure something out but I need to get you to safety. Now even more than ever. Cersei had her spies on me and she knows about us. She threatened to take care of you and I don’t know what she will do but I do know it won’t be nice,” Jaime now began pacing the room and while you knew he sometimes needed his space to think, this time you walked over to wrap your arms around him.

“I’ll have Bronn take you somewhere. I can trust him. Meanwhile, I’ll think of something to do. I will not let Cersei harm you, I promise,” Jaime said and pressed a kiss to the top of your head as his arms wrapped around you.

And indeed, Bronn was picking you up as soon as it turned dark outside, too dark for children to be lingering around. He was taking you to one of the poorer districts of King's Landing, leading you to a small house. It wasn’t the nicest place, certainly not what you were used to but it would do for whatever Jaime had planned. You just hoped it wouldn’t take him so long.

~~~

Jaime needed a few days to get everything put together. He had sent out a letter to Tyrion, telling him that it was Daenerys’ chance to take over the Iron Throne and that she had to be quick. He knew that they were on their way already when he received the answer and Jaime knew he had to be quick now.

He was quietly sneaking his way up to Cersei’s room, knowing she was in there and knowing he only had this chance, otherwise he wouldn’t be leaving King’s Landing in one piece. Jaime couldn’t enter the bedroom without being noticed at all and he knew that that was why he had a little distraction for the guards before he would ever so quietly enter the room and walk over to Cersei, who was standing right by her window, to his advantage.

For a moment he glanced at his sister and he couldn’t believe that he would be doing this but Jaime knew that it was for the best. It was what he needed to do to keep his love safe.

“I finally know what I want,” Jaime just whispered behind Cersei before he pushed her out of the window. It was a hard step for Jaime but it was necessary. If Cersei lived and he left, he would never rest. He could not go anywhere to find his peace.

Before anyone could even see him in her room, Jaime left quick. Bronn was already waiting with horses and Jaime was more than ready to finally pick Y/N up and get the two of them to the place he belonged.

Casterly Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime had not told you where you were heading throughout the whole time. Not even Bronn would tell you and usually, he didn’t give two shits about spilling something. It annoyed you but soon you would finally see your destination. Casterly Rock.

“But Cersei… She will know you’re here. Do you really think this is a good idea?” you asked, biting your lip nervously.

“She will not have a chance to do anything. Even if she had a big army, now she can’t do anything anymore either way,” Jaime said, riding in the front as you were welcomed at the gates of Casterly Rock.

“But how do you know? How can you be so sure? And what do you mean, she can’t do anything anymore?” you were almost completely sure that this was a bad idea and you didn’t even know why Bronn wouldn’t even say anything about it.

“Stay calm, milady. I have to give it to Jaime, he did think this through, even if he often doesn’t have a lot of sense in his mind,” Bronn said as if he just read your thoughts. A sigh of frustration left your lips as you followed them to the keep.

On your way, people on the streets were all greeting you happily. You never knew that many people actually lived here, nevertheless would even welcome you so warm-heartedly.

Jaime had helped you down from your horse once you arrived and offered his arm to you.

“You don’t need to worry. I had sent a raven to Tyrion to spread the word. I wanted you to be safe. Not that I didn’t want that before but when you told me you were pregnant, all my switches turned,” Jaime said, leading you into the keep.

“Just what did you do, Jaime?” you sighed a bit but walked along.

“You don’t need to worry.”

~~~

“We found Cersei dead on the floor, she must have been pushed out of her tower,” Tyrion said suspiciously as he eyes Jaime. After Daenerys took over King’s Landing, Tyrion sent a raven to Jaime, arranging a meeting for the two of them.

“Oh, did you? Just who would do such horrible thing?” Jaime asked, he knew that Tyrion already knew it was him so he didn’t even bother truly covering it up.

“You know you could be in serious trouble for killing the previous Queen and attempting to kill the new Queen, right?” Tyrion grabbed some wine and drank.

“I know but I also know you wouldn’t let me get in trouble. More likely, you owe me because I saved your head. I know I made my mistakes but I’ve learned from them,” Jaime told him.

“Well, I see you are finally finding a real love. And I heard you are expecting? Never expected that of two warriors,” he said and took a sip of his beloved wine.

“I didn’t expect it either but I would not change it for anything. But whoever you heard that from is right,” Jaime nodded.

“Well, I am supposed to send some well-wishes to you and your woman from the queen herself,” Tyrion said.

“Tell her thanks and that I promise my loyalty to her.”

~~~

Jaime and your wedding hadn’t been the biggest or fanciest, but it was just enough for the two of you. He didn’t expect you to turn down the fighting to be what some people would consider a true lady, he let you stay just the way you were before. With tiny exceptions of when you were pregnant.

You were sitting outside, resting your hand on your belly as you watched your daughter and son play catch in the yard. Their golden locks were shining in the sunlight, just like their father’s hair. Maybe your third one would finally be different and come after you but you still had to wait a bit longer until you could finally meet him or her.

“Good afternoon, milady,” Jaime smiled as he pulled you out of your thoughts and joined you, sitting down next to you. You welcomed him with a sweet kiss before the both of you were watching your kids together.


End file.
